prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC19
is the 19th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 360th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Siren pretends to be Hummy, but after the girls realize its a trick she seperates them by sending the girls in alternate dimensions. She then spreads sorrow all throughout the land, knowing they will be unable to stop them. '' Summary Siren was vexed that the Pretty Cure were the only ones accumulating musical notes. Reprimanded by Mephisto, she thought about ways to defeat them, then suddenly realized a weakness: Hibiki and Kanade would not be able to transform if they could not shout out together. Quickly she takes off for the school and tricks Hummy to imprison her. She then changes the school door into a Negatone before changing her own form to that of Hummy. She approaches Kanade and Hibiki and right away they realize her behavior is strange, along with seeing Siren's necklace. Right away they realize it isn't Hummy, but they decide to just pretend not to notice anything and observe Siren. However, the plan did not go well. Then, chasing after the fake Hummy, Hibiki suddenly disappeared. In a panic, Kanade gave chase, falling into another door trap set up by Siren. On the other side of the door was a flexible alternate dimension. Siren returned to the imprisoned Hummy, who declared that the girls would surely come to save her. However, Siren told her that the girls would never be able to become Pretty Cure ever again. Hibiki and Kanade were trapped in different alternate dimensions. Unable to see nor hear each other, they could do nothing. In the real world, the Negatone broadcasted dark sound waves, causing everyone in school to fall in sorrow. Their cries reached Hibiki and Kanade in the alternate dimension. The girls took out their Cure Modules in order to save the students, but were unable to transform as they could not shout out together. In the real world, Cure Muse appeared to try to stop the sound waves of sorrow, but she could not protect all the students. Hearing more cries, the girls remembered each other, and with united feelings of perseverance, they shouted out the same words. With that, the girls escaped from the alternate dimension and transformed into Pretty Cure. While in discussion, they still managed to defeat the Negatone together, saving the imprisoned Hummy. Hummy, now released, invited the vexed Siren to eat snacks with her, saying that they would always be friends. Shocked by these words, Siren screamed that friends could not be trusted before running away. Even though Siren tricked her, Hummy believed that they would make up someday, like Hibiki and Kanade. As if to repel Hummy's feelings, Siren closed off her heart. Trivia *"Gunyagunya" from the title means soft and flexible in Japanese. *It is shown that Hibiki and Kanade can only transform when together. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪